Ouir Nui
, , |3=Unknown |4=Southeast of , North of Choaus Nui |5=Roughly the size of Australia |6=Tarel |7=Ahw-EER NOO-ee |8= |9= |10= }} Ouir Nui is an island that once had similar traits to . It was colonized by the Toa Sah Metu by Matoran from islands such as Tiuarga Nui, Choaus Nui, and Metru Nui. It is currently populated by Matoran of all the elements (save and ). =Locations= *Kini-Ouir **Ring of Tales *Ta-Ouir *Le-Ouir **Forest of Khapa *Po-Ouir **Kipora Plains *Onu-Ouir **Tarel's Citadel *Ga-Ouir **Cove of Plaious *Ko-Ouir **Kulia's Chambers *De-Ouir **De-Gether Chamber *Gar-Ouir *Tai-Ouir **Plasma Labs *Ha-Ouir *Ota-Ouir **Aoupar's Shop *Hi-Ouir **Eternal Clouds *Fe-Ouir =History= Ouir Nui was created by the over 100,000 years before the . It served no purpose, other than a link between the northern domes and the other domes. It is extremely large, making it extremely difficult to navitage. About 49,000 YBGC (Years Before Great Cataclysm), Metu arrived on the island. Seeing it as a great possibility, he decided to enrich it with various plants and mountains. Learning about by means of a library in Metru Nui, he used his powers to such an extreme that it became to melt through the ground until he found what he was looking for: Energized Protodermis Pipelines. Careful about not touching it, he created canals for it to create trees and the like to mke Ouir Nui beautiful. Metu's next step was to colonize the island. He journied to Metru Nui, Tiuarga Nui, and Choaus Nui to gather Matoran who wanted to live someplace else. While on Metru Nui, two things happened; One, he was given miscellanious parts to rebuild the Matoran, and two, was joined by two : Toa Uoas Kulia and Thaios, Toa of and , respectively. Later, while on Tiuraga Nui, he gathered Toa of , , , and to create volcanoes, mountains, glaciers, and other geographical features. A member of another Toa Team named Plaious came and dedicated her life to the construction of Ouir Nui. Seeing that all was good, all the Toa (besides Metu, Kulia, and Thaios) left to continue their lives. Death of Metu Around 9,500 YBGC, Metu's body was found dead along the southern peninsula of the island. An autopsy by a former doctor showed that he was killed by the inside. All of his organs were incinerated by poison. The conclusion was either that he committed suicide or his powers were used against him by some form of overwhelming his powers. The ladder is suspected to be correct, since his Supercharged was not with his body. Kulia and Thaios' Destinies Fulfilled Seeing that Ouir Nui was in need of new Toa, Kulia and Thaios sacrificed their powers into three stones each. They scattered the around the island, so that only the destined Matoran would find them. The Journal of Vrail Finding the Sphere While walking along the shoreline of the Cove of Plaious, a named Vrail and a named Mezuah found a silver, floating sphere in the sea. Their friend, a Ga-Matoran named Niali showed up and retrieved the sphere for them. On one side of the sphere, the name Vrail was carved in ancient Matoran dialect. Vrail touched the writing, and the sphere opened up, revealing a blank book on the inside. He then discovered that he could dip his spear tip into berries and write in the book. Revealing of the Stones While sitting at the Kini-Ouir, Kulia and Thaios told the villagers of the Toa Stones. One such Matoran, named Tacoza, became particularly interested in the Stones, so excited that he left the Kini-Ouir to search for them as quick as he could. Vrail's Hiatus Because of the recent impact of 'Stone Hunting', Vrail left his home of Le-Ouir to go on a hiatus. Category:Chronicles of Ouir Nui